Shark Tale 2:Barracudas
by FemaleJester1212
Summary: This is a sequel to the movie and new enemies are appearing. Discontinued until further notice!
1. Chapter 1: Craig and his gang plotting

_Okay,I couldn't wait any longer,so I decide to upload the first chapter today._

* * *

The dark waters of the pacific ocean of the great barrier reef are where the fish wouldn't like to travel,except maybe sharks,but barracudas live in darker areas and similar to sharks. All of the barracudas were in the pits of the ocean where their hideout was. The gang were plotting on going to the great barrier reef to ruin the fishes' lives.

"Boss,what are we going to do about those fish?" Asked one of the barracudas.

The boss,Craig thought about it,but he didn't know what to do with the fishes.

"Sir? What are we gonna do? The sharks are now getting along with the fishes,and we have to make the sharks miserable as well." Said one of the barracudas.

"The sharks may have gotten along with the fish,but there is no way the sharks can stop us from attacking." Craig said coldly.

Craig and his gang have heard of the sharks getting along with the fish,since they watched the sea 9 news,and knew that Oscar used to be a shark slayer,but he told the truth that day. Craig especially knew that Don Lino,the leader of the great white sharks, agreed with the peace treaty,and that the sharks won't ever eat fish. But Craig thought it was stupid,since sharks are carnivorous fish,and he thought if the sharks aren't going to eat fish then it looks like he and his gang are going to do it themselves.

"Come on,Craig," One of the other barracudas said, "the sharks are bigger than us,so if we go anywhere near that town,the sharks might attack."

Craig glared at his gang and rolled his eyes,tired of hearing excuses,and his gang complaining about how some sea creatures are bigger and tougher than them. "I am sick of you saying that,Fred. Yes,the sharks are bigger than us,but apparently,they're pathetic and look at you and the others;complaining about how we can't do something just because something is bigger than us! Are you a fish or a barracuda?"

None of the barracudas dared to answer that,because they knew that Craig is being serious,so one of the barracudas picked up the skeleton of a fish,and chomped it in half. Craig smiled sinisterly, "I thought so. Now are you all going to stand down and let those sharks think that they're better than us because they're tougher?"

"No!" The barracudas said in unison, toughly.

"Are we going to let those sharks laugh at us?" Craig said in determination.

"No!" The barracudas said in unison again,this time,more tough.

"That's what I like to hear! Good answer,men!" Craig said, "now do all of you have any ideas?"

"Perhaps I can help," A female voice replied,appearing from the shadows.

Craig turned around and looked at the owner of the voice. She had red hair and had a dress-like body that has red and white stripes,and she had evil hazel eyes,with a dark,sinister expression on her face with an evil smirk. And she goes by the name: Lola.

"A fish!" One of the barracudas said, excitedly, about to charge at her, "let's get her!"

Craig puts his hand at one of his goons,stopping him, "no,she might come in handy." Craig replied,smiling evilly.

"I see that all of you tough guys are planning to get the other fish,while I still want revenge," Lola said darkly. "I want revenge on Oscar and that plain-jane Angie."

"Hey! I recognize you!" One of the barracudas said, "you're Lola and you dated Oscar,and he broke up with you!"

Lola nodded, "yes,not only did he make me mad because he broke up with me,he wanted to be with Angie,and she's no good for him. I'm good with Oscar; I mean look at me,I'm pretty and rich."

"You certainly are," Fred said, "you're not just pretty,you're GORGEOUS! And hey,since you're single,do you want to go out with me?"

Lola rolled her eyes,disgusted, "look I admire your charms and compliments,but number one: you're not my type. Number two: I don't go out with guys like you. And number three: You're poor and filthy."

Fred sighed sadly, "Oh man."

Craig,ignoring Fred's groans of disappointment said, "what's your plan then?"

"I say we kidnap Oscar and the plain jane,and show them who's boss." Lola answered.

"Ooh," a chorus of barracudas commented.

Craig chuckled. "She does mean business." He thought then said, "that's a good idea. And we'll show that all the sharks and other fishes who's the top of the world."

"That's right. I like your way of saying." Lola agreed,meaning it.

The gang of barracudas smirked,imagining the thought of taking over the reef,not to mention,kidnapping.

* * *

_R&R. Sorry if this chapter is too short. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon._


	2. Chapter 2: Happy things

_Okay here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

"You are useless,give me the phone!" Bernie said to his brother,yanking the phone out of Ernie's hand.

"No,Angie put me in charge of it!" Ernie retorted,yanking the phone out of Bernie's hand.

Lenny was working on cleaning the side of the whale,thinking about what happened over a year ago between of Oscar pretending to be a shark slayer and how he told the truth. Lenny was now glad that Oscar told the truth about how the anchor killed Frankie;and Oscar had nothing to do with it. Lenny knew that his brother,Frankie was mean to him throughout the years and blamed him for stuff that he never did,but that's what brothers do. Frankie was nice to Lenny half the time;Frankie stood up to the bullies whenever they picked on Lenny. Lenny sighed sadly as he remembered the day of Frankie's death,but Lenny cheered up a bit knowing that he'll see Frankie again someday.

"I had it first!" Ernie said

"I was born first!" Bernie retorted.

Lenny did an annoyed sigh. He has had enough of the two jellyfish bickering about who gets the phone first. Lenny put the sponge down,and swam up to Ernie and Bernie.

"Hey! Will you two stop fighting? I'm trying to work here." Lenny said,annoyed.

"But he started it." Ernie and Bernie pointed at each other.

"I don't care who started it. Why did Angie have to put you two in charge of the phone?" Lenny asked.

"Because we can be responsible," Ernie answered.

"You mean I am responsible," Bernie said, remarking to himself.

Lenny shook his head,annoyed until he saw Angie coming to their direction.

"Angie! Thank goodness you're here! Ernie and Bernie were fighting over the phone!" Lenny said in relief.

"Hey! He was the one starting the fight," Ernie pointed at Bernie.

"Well you were the one who wouldn't let me take charge of stuff,mon," Bernie argued.

"Okay,you two are free to go," Angie said,gesturing the two jellyfish to leave.

Ernie and Bernie swam away.

"I know me and my brother would sometimes fight," Lenny said sadly.

Angie looked at Lenny apologetically. "I'm really sorry that your brother died." She said.

"It's just hard to forget he's gone," Lenny said.

"It'll be okay," Angie said.

Lenny smiled, "Yeah." Then Lenny swam back to his work place.

* * *

Oscar was in his office,enjoying the life that he has now. He felt really good about telling the truth over a year ago. He was really enjoying life with Angie and after a year,they were married. And Oscar couldn't get anymore happier. Last year,even though that he told the truth that he wasn't really a shark slayer,the whole city reef forgave him and he was now praised by everyone. It seemed only yesterday when Angie told him that he had a good life and that he was a somebody after all those times.

He looked at the picture of his father on his desk. Oscar knew that his father would be proud of him if he knew that Oscar had a good life.

Oscar was happy that he was married to Angie and that they'll have guppies eventually.

Of course, Oscar hopes that things won't go any worse.

* * *

_Okay,that's all I can think of. Am I missing anything? Please review and tell me what I missed. And what I need to include.  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Sad day unforgotten

_Finally! My writer's block is cured!_

_Groudon202 Hopper- Thanks for the suggestion in the review in the last chapter._

_Tokyopopprincess-Yes,Don Lino is appearing in this chapter._

_Imagination-goes-on-forever- Sykes might be in this chapter. It's a fifty percent chance._

_

* * *

_It was now closing time at the Whale Wash and everyone was going home. Angie swam to Oscar's office to remind him that it was time to go home. Oscar was still in his office,putting his paperwork in the drawers of his desk with thoughts in his head. "What should I ask Angie?" He thought in a questioning way. "I want to ask her if she wants to have guppies,but if I ask that,she might think it's a bad idea. I don't know. I know we just got married,but I think it's time. And I think we're both ready for it. Still,I don't know what to ask her. I guess I should ask her and get it over with. It doesn't hurt to try."

Oscar heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said. Angie opened the door and entered the room. "Hi,Oscar,are you ready to go?" She asked in her usual happy tone.

"Yeah,just give me a few seconds." Oscar said putting more papers in his file cabinet while the rest of his paperwork were in his desk drawers.

"Can I help you with that?" Angie asked,pointing at the tall stack of papers on Oscar's desk.

Oscar shooked his head. "No thanks,I got it." He said.

Angie nodded, "Okay,let me know if you need any help." She said.

"Don't worry,I got it. Trust me." Oscar smiled.

Angie was happy now that she and Oscar were married. And she couldn't help but smirk at the thought Oscar broke up with Lola. Lola was a vain stuck up that only likes male fish for their money, and what they did that makes them a somebody. Angie knew that Lola had some problems,and she was very happy when Oscar told her that he broke up with Lola.

After Oscar finished putting the papers in the file cabinet,he grabbed the stack of papers at one time. Watching Oscar grabbing a lot of papers, Angie shooked her head, "Oscar,don't bite off more than what you can chew." She advised,trying to help.

"It's no sweat," Oscar said, then the papers started to tumble. "Whoa! This is heavy!" And with that,Oscar fell down and papers spread everywhere.

"I told you." Angie chuckled.

Oscar chuckled as well. "I guess I do need help with this." He said.

Oscar got up off the floor and he started collecting the papers with Angie's help. "So how was your day?" Oscar asked his wife.

"It was good," Angie replied. "How was your day?"

"Oh,same old,same old." Oscar said. "Just doing paperwork,going on coffee break, doing paperwork, eating lunch, doing paperwork-"

"Okay,I get the picture." Angie interrupted.

Oscar and Angie continued picking up the papers that Oscar dropped and they put them in the file cabinet.

"Okay that takes care of that. Let's go home." Oscar said.

Then Oscar and Angie opened the door and swam out of the office.

* * *

Lenny was putting the cleaning supplies back in the Whale Wash storage (or at least that's where I think the fish put the cleaning supplies in). He put the sponge back in the box,then he swam out of the Whale Wash storage.

"What a day," he mumbled. "I can't wait to go home and relax."

Lenny begin to swim to his home.

"Bye Lenny,say hello to your dad for me." Sykes said.

"Okay,bye,see you tomorrow." Lenny said.

"Hi Lenny,do you want to hang out with me and Angie?" Oscar asked his best friend.

"No thanks. Maybe next time." Lenny said.

"Okay,see you tomorrow." Oscar said. "Bye." Oscar and Angie then kept on swimming to their home.

Lenny then headed to the cruise ship. Lenny was happy that Oscar and Angie are married. It just makes Lenny wish that he had a girlfriend, and he knew that finding the right female was important;then someday he would want to get married and have pups. Lenny swam through the wastelands,looking at his side. He stopped swimming,looking at the spot where it made him sad. He sighed sadly,remembering that horrible day. It happened like it was only yesterday.

(Lenny's memory)

_Lenny saw Frankie chasing Oscar,because he was angry that Lenny didn't eat the fish._

_"Frankie,wait!" Lenny said._

_Frankie kept on chasing Oscar. Lenny can hear Oscar shout, "Ahhh! Get your boy,get your boy!" Then,all of a sudden: **CRASH!** Frankie was no longer chasing Oscar. Frankie was surrounded by a fog of dirt. Lenny went after Frankie,and all he saw was a fog of dust that was clearing up a little.  
_

_Lenny gasped as he saw a long line of chain,and attached to that was an anchor; he saw that Frankie was laying still on the ground with his eyes closed. "Frankie!" Lenny exclaimed,swimming over to his older brother. Lenny chomped at the near end of the chain,and threw it aside. Lenny bended towards Frankie._

_Frankie coughed. "Lenny,is that you?" He asked weakly._

_"I'm here,Frankie." Lenny said comfortingly._

_"Come closer." Frankie said._

_"Yes,what is it?" Lenny questioned._

_"I'm so cold." Frankie answered weakly,knowing that he was dying._

_"That's just because we're cold-blooded." Lenny said,not knowing what Frankie is talking about._

_Frankie glared at Lenny,and he managed to hit Lenny in the face. "Ow!" Lenny said._

_"Moron..." Frankie growled. Then he gasped._

_Lenny now understood what Frankie meant. "Frankie nooo," Lenny choked then shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lenny begin crying._

_"This is all my fault! I'm sorry,Frankie!" Lenny sobbed. "How am I ever gonna explain this to pop?" Lenny continued sobbing. "Oh no!"_

(End of Lenny's memory)

Lenny now had tears running down his face as he continued looking at the spot where Frankie died. He then looked at the broken anchor that killed his brother. With an angered expression,he pointed a fin at the anchor. "I'm still angry at you." Lenny said to the anchor,then sighed. "And at myself," He added as an afterthought. Lenny then looked up at the sky with tears still running down his face,knowing that Frankie was in a better place.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't do what ya said,Frankie," He whispered, thinking that Frankie can hear him from heaven. "I wish I followed your plan."

More tears kept on running down his face. Lenny closed his eyes and sniffed as he kept swimming. He didn't notice where he was going and he accidentally bumped into someone.

"AHHHHH!" Lenny screamed.

"AHHHHH!" A shark screamed.

The shark was a female,and she,too, was a great white shark,but she was darker than Lenny; the top part of her body was more of a bluish-black color and she had deep violet-blue eyes. "I'm sorry," She apologized. "I didn't see you there."

"No,I'm sorry,I didn't look where I was going," Lenny said sadly.

The female shark looked at Lenny's face,and she saw tears streaking his cheeks. "Are you okay?" She asked in a concerned voice. "There must be something wrong."

"I'm fine," Lenny lied. "I just had a rough day."

"Mhmm," The female said,unbelieving. "If there's something wrong,then you let me know."

"Okay," Lenny said.

The female then swam away. Lenny sighed then he perked. "Wait!" He shouted at the female.

"What?" The female asked.

"You didn't tell me your name," Lenny said.

"Oh,how rude of me." The female said. "My name is Maria."

"I'm Lenny,hi!" Lenny said.

"Hi." Maria said back. "I gotta go."

"Can we see each other later?" Lenny asked.

"Sure." Maria smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." Lenny said. Then he swam to the cruise ship.

Once he was at the cruise ship,he swam inside to go to his room.

* * *

Don Lino was sitting in his chair,looking through his mail. "Junk," He mumbled,throwing away the magazine, "Junk,junk,junk." Lino sighed as he continued looking through his mail. Lino's wife,Rebbecca was swimming up to him. "Junk mail again,huh?" She said,examining the pile of mail.

"Ya betcha,Becky." Lino said,continuing looking through the mail.

"I wonder where Lenny is." Rebbecca said.

"He's probably late." Lino guessed.

Soon,Lenny came in the room,looking sober. "Hi,son,how was work?" Lino asked.

"Good." Lenny answered.

"Lenny,sweetie,are you okay?" Rebbecca asked.

"I just miss Frankie, that's all." Lenny answered.

"I miss him too,son." Lino said.

"It will be okay,Lenny." Rebbecca said.

Lenny nodded as he headed to his room. "Maybe watching TV will keep my mind off of things." He mumbled. Once Lenny reached his room,he layed down on the bed,grabbed the remote from the side table and pressed the power button. Lenny searched through the channels until he saw that his favorite TV show: Everybody Loves Raymond **(A.N. Yes,people I used to watch Everybody Loves Raymond and that show is very funny)**. And it showed Lenny's favorite episode where Robert got the promotion and Raymond was jealous.

Lenny chuckled as he thought about the last time he saw the episode. The favorite part of the episode of Lenny's episode is when Robert pushed Raymond on the piano,and Raymond made Robert smell the inside of the shoe,and when Raymond pours bugles on Robert's head. Lenny just remembered that Everybody Loves Raymond is going to have a marathon,and he thinks that the marathon will keep his mind off of things.

Lenny's thoughts of sadness went away as he paid attention to his favorite show on TV.

* * *

_Okay,people thanks for the reviews. The next chapter will be uploaded soon. R&R._

**Possible actor to play as Maria: Halle Berry.**_  
_


End file.
